Each Other
by DiscoUnicorn
Summary: Three one shots that explore the relationship of Roxanne and Fred II they are twins in the stories .
1. Chapter 1

I decided to make a bunch of one-shots for my dear Roxanne Weasley while I wait for the inspiration for her chapter story. The stories do progress with age. I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

Roxanne knew that she and her brother were special. It wasn't because their skin was an odd color that looked as if someone had under-baked a batch of sugar cookies, that would probably have been her mom, but because she and her brother were nearly identical. Roxanne did not realize the beauty of this until she was four years old and running through the house with her father's wand in hand. She knew he had told her countless times that what she was doing was dangerous, but she wanted to hide it from Fred. She had seen how he'd turned one of her favorite shoes into a toad. It had taken all the restrain she had to not punch him in the arm. Her mother had showed up and congratulated Fred for being so special and smart. Roxanne tossed the wand out the back door and watched with round, hazel eyes as it stopped in the air and remained there. A strong hand landed on her small shoulder. She turned to her mother with a big smile and wrapped her arms around her waist the way Fred always did. Their mother laughed and told her to not be so careless with things that didn't belong to her (or him, as she thought Roxanne was Fred).

Their hair had always been cut the same length. Roxanne preferred shorter locks because they allowed her to trick her mother, but their father knew the difference between the two of them. One time, they were leaning over a hole in the backyard and filling it with discarded yellow goop from their father's office. George walked up behind them and placed a hand on the back of Roxanne's head and called her name. She turned to him with raised eyebrows. He picked the four year old up and planted a kiss on her cheek. She giggled and buried her face in his neck as he tickled her. That was the day George decided Roxanne had to have more dresses to wear.

The escapades of the twins continued until they were eight years old. Roxanne wanted to get her hair cut, but her mother insisted that she must let it grow so that she can be a beautiful girl when school started. Beautiful? Roxanne fingered the thick, soft curls on her head and gave her mother a withering look. That meant she could no longer be Fred! Roxanne ran up to her room crying. It wasn't fair. Fred got to have a puppy, toad, and owl; she had nothing. She couldn't even manage to hold on to a fake identity. She was just plain hopeless. Her eyes were puffy and red when she turned to her family with a small frown. She sniffled as she sat straight and stared at the three of them. Her parents were smiling, but Fred looked right annoyed; he didn't have a problem pretending to be Roxanne when he needed to be. Each of her parents held a hand out to her. She took them and stood from the bed. Her father kneeled and smiled at her.

"We didn't decide to not let you get a haircut because we want to punish you, Roxanne. We want you to find who you are and focus on being the best you, not your brother, and we're sorry if we make you feel as if we treat Fred better. Come here, Rabbit." He pulled her into a tight hug.

Her mother moved in closer and enveloped them both. Roxanne burst into a fit of giggles as her father tightened his hold around her waist. She jumped on her bed and clapped as her mother handed her a box, which was filled with a fluffy orange dress. Okay, maybe being Roxanne Weasley wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Lie to a guy once, and what do you get? Roxanne fingered the bruise on her arm as her brother stomped back and forth across the grass. Roxanne didn't understand why they couldn't go to the common room; it was much warmer there. She pushed her braid over her shoulder and looked at her brother with pleading eyes. Fred stopped walking and smiled, although his lip was busted. He pulled his sister to a standing position and slapped himself on the head as James and Hugo trooped towards them. Roxanne looked at the two of them and laughed. James was in the same year as them, but Hugo was a year younger. They looked to be in very good condition as they walked towards the brooding twins.

"Aye, Rose told me that you got into a fight with that Clearwater kid." James stopped walking and stood at a good distance from the two of them.

Hugo leaned forward and whistled as he eyed Roxanne's arm and Fred's lip. He shook his head and chuckled, "I hope it was the brother in Ravenclaw and not the sister in Hufflepuff."

Roxanne glared at him so hard that he took a step back. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave the two of them looks of pure disgust. "Don't act like you didn't see us fighting. James, you were standing right outside of Flourishes' and Hugo you were behind the door leading to Honeyduke's. I ought to punch both of you for being such idiots. I helped you James when that Milton kid and his two brothers tried to jump you. Hugo!" Roxanne laughed and rested her right hand on her hip. She sneered at him and pushed her long braid over her shoulder. "I'm the one that's always getting Dominique off your back."

"It's not like you lost!" Hugo looked defeated as he turned to James. "I was going to help but Fred came."

"He insulted our family!" Roxanne swallowed and took in a deep breath when she felt Fred's hand on her elbow.

"Yeh. He called you a mud blood, which obviously isn't true. You wouldn't be in the house you're in if it was." James stared at her, begging her with his eyes. Couldn't she calm down and see reason for once?

Her mouth fell open before she turned her back to them. They were complete idiots if they did not understand what she was telling them. Her brother stepped up beside her and licked his lip. He had the same shiny hazel eyes as his sister, but his always seemed to be dancing with laughter. Fred hardly showed emotion. He ran his hand over his head, which was almost shaved bald, and gave them a look. "He couldn't think of the other word to call us, so he just said mud blood. We got what he meant."

"And I'll punch him again if he ever thinks of saying it again." Roxanne tuned to them with tears on the brink of her eyes.

"Oh." James scratched his head and shot Hugo a look that did not go unnoticed by either of the twins.

They couldn't understand. Roxanne swallowed and blinked away her tears as she grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him towards the side entrance into the school. What was the point of talking to James and Hugo about something they did not understand? Roxanne gave them both a lingering look as the door closed behind them. They would always fit into the crowd. Roxanne looped her arm through Fred's and rested her head on his shoulder. All they needed was each other.


	3. Chapter 3

If only her brother wasn't such a bumbling wizard! Roxanne eased across the polished wooden floor in their living room and gave her brother a strained expression as she got closer to him. He held his hand out and wrapped it around her arm as she bumped into him and nearly sent them flying back into a vase their grandmother had given their parents on their anniversary. Roxanne exhaled quietly and pretended to wipe her forehead as Fred motioned for her to follow. He blinked at her and pointed to the stairs. She was to follow his steps exactly. They succeeded in making it up the stairs and into their different rooms. Roxanne was dressed warmly in her yellow robe when she emerged from her room and strategically stepped around the creeky boards of the floor. She froze when the door to her parents' room opened.

"Hey, Roxanne. Don't go waking Fred up so early." Her father blinked at her before further messing up his hair and going down the stairs to the kitchen.

Roxanne smiled and went into her brother's room. Fred sat on the end of the bed with his hands on his knees. He gave his sister a wide grin before letting out a loud sigh of relief. Roxanne stared at her brother for several minutes before the changes began to take form. His hair began to lengthen and his nails got a little bit longer. Roxanne stood and turned her brother towards the mirror. She put her elbow on his shoulder as they stared at the potion dissolving before their eyes. There wasn't much of a difference between the two of them except Roxanne hair was longer, and she had a habit of biting her nails. She snatched her yellow robe from her brother and threw her long ginger colored hair over her shoulder. Why did they have to keep it a secret that they had drunken the poly-juice potion so that she could break up with his girlfriend? Roxanne chuckled at the look Allison had given her when she'd broken the news. Roxanne pulled her robe on and kicked off her brother's shoes. He could be such a coward at time. And that was a secret she was willing to keep. She bumped shoulders with him before leaving the room and giving her father a tight hug as he passed her in the hall.


End file.
